Problem: Ashley did 38 fewer squats than Tiffany in the morning. Tiffany did 61 squats. How many squats did Ashley do?
Tiffany did 61 squats, and Ashley did 38 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $61 - 38$ squats. She did $61 - 38 = 23$ squats.